The Shocking Miss Pilgrim (1947 film) Credits
Opening Credits *RKO Radio Pictures *Distributed by RKO Radio Pictures, Inc. *Walt Disney Presents *"The Shocking Miss Pilgrim" *In Cinecolor *A Famous Studios Production *With the talents of: **Betty Grable as Cynthia Pilgrim **Dick Haymes as John Pritchard **Anne Revere as Alice Pritchard **Gene Lockhart as Mr. Saxon **Elizabeth Patterson as Catherine Dennison **Allyn Joslyn as Leander Woolsey **Arthur Shields as Michael Michael **Charles Kemper as Herbert Jothan **Elisabeth Risdon as Mrs. Pritchard **Marilyn Monroe as Voice Of Telephone Operator *Live Action Photography: Charles P. Boyle *Live Action Director: William Morgan *Process Effects: Ub Iwerks *Sound Supervisor: C.O. Slyfield *Sound Recording: Harold J. Steck, Robert Cook *Film Editor: Jack Bachom *Technicolor Color Director: Natalie Kalmus *Associate: Morgan Padelford *Copyright MCMXLVII Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved *Approved MPAA Certificate No. 7272 *This picture made under jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E., Affiliated with American Federation of Labor *Screen Cartoonists Local 852 BPDPA AFL *RCA Sound System *Story And Styling: Homer Brightman, Harry Reeves, Ted Sears, Lance Nolley, Eldon Dedini, Tom Oreb, T. Hee, Xavier Atencio *Music Director: Charles Wolcott *Score by: Paul Smith, Oliver Wallace, Eliot Daniel *Songs: **Sweet Packard ***Music by George Gershwin ***Lyrics by Ira Gershwin **Performed by ensemble **Changing My Tune ***Music by George Gershwin ***Lyrics by Ira Gershwin ***Performed by Betty Grable **Stand Up and Fight ***Music by George Gershwin ***Lyrics by Ira Gershwin ***Performed by Anne Revere, Betty Grable, Dick Haymes and ensemble **Aren't You Kinda Glad We Did? ***Music by George Gershwin ***Lyrics by Ira Gershwin ***Performed by Dick Haymes and Betty Grable **The Back Bay Polka ***Music by George Gershwin ***Lyrics by Ira Gershwin ***Performed by Allyn Joslyn, Charles Kemper, Elizabeth Patterson, Lillian Bronson, Arthur Shields and Betty Grable **One, Two, Three ***Music by George Gershwin ***Lyrics by Ira Gershwin ***Performed by Dick Haymes and ensemble ***Danced by Betty Grable and Dick Haymes **Waltzing is Better Sitting Down ***Music by George Gershwin ***Lyrics by Ira Gershwin ***Performed by Dick Haymes and Betty Grable **Demon Rum ***Music by George Gershwin ***Lyrics by Ira Gershwin ***Performed by ensemble **For You, For Me, For Evermore ***Music by George Gershwin ***Lyrics by Ira Gershwin ***Performed by Dick Haymes and Betty Grable *Layout: Don Da Gradi, Al Zinnen, Ken O'Connor, Hugh Hennesy, John Hench, Glenn Scott, Xavier Atencio, Sual Bass *Background: Ed Starr, Claude Coats, Art Riley, Brice Mack, Ray Huffine, Ralph Hulett, John Jensen, Alan Maley *Stop Motion: T. Hee, Bill Justice, Xavier Atencio, John Jensen, George Pal *Technical Assistants: George Pal, John S. Abbott, Betty Lou Allen, Siska Ayala, Bob Baker, Leo Barkume, Dave Bater, Jan Bax, Hill Beekman, Lloyd Bockhaus, Carmelita Chapman *Directing Animators: Willard Bowskey, Myron Waldman, Thomas Johnson, David Tendlar, James Culhane, H.C. Ellison, Stan Quackenbush, Graham Place *Character Animation: Orestes Calpini, Alfred Eugster, James Davis, Arnold Gillespie, Nicholas Tafuri, George Germanetti, Carl Meyer, Frank Endres, Otto Feuer, William Henning, Thomas Moore, Joseph Oriolo, Bob Wickersham, Abner Kneitel, Irving Spector, Louis Zukor, Nelson Demorest, Harold Walker, Joseph D'Igalo *Effects Animation: George Rowley, Jack Boyd *Screenplay by: Betty Comden, Adolph Gree *Prodcued by: Fred Qrimby *Production Supervisor: Ben Sharpsteen *Directed by: Tex Avery Ending Titles *The End A Walt Disney Production Category:Famous Studios Category:Walt Disney Productions Category:RKO Radio Pictures Category:Opening Credits Category:End Credits Category:Movie Credits